


Only you

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: There is a surprise for my readers in the story. Hope you see what it is ;)





	1. Remembering back

Lucifer stood alone watching the city burn down around him. He knew soon enough he would have to leave what was left of Lux and either check the rest of the earth. In the hopes, there was something anything left out there. Or he would have to return to hell knowing it was the one place he hated most in the whole world. It's not like he could return home to the Silver City any time soon. And his return to hell or leaving this place he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He didn't want to leave her behind the memory of her was still burned into his brain after all these centuries without her.

'Chloe turned her head as she watched Eve being walked off by a guy. "Who is that taking Eve away?"

Lucifer was sitting chuckling to himself. "Adam." Was all he said.

"That muscle-bound guy who looks like he should be out bench pressing a motorcycle is the first man?" Chloe asked shocked.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

"Dam was not picturing that in my head after I got to meet Eve."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked up at her. "So I guess the end of the world isn't going to happen now?"

Chloe blushed as she sat down right beside him. "You heard what the priest said?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "It was my eldest brother's way of trying to protect me. Though you wouldn't bring on the end of the world."

Chloe turned her head and looked at him. "Why?"

"You're my second love. Besides the fact you were blessed into being by my father." He said simply.

"And unlike Eve I am to be yours is that what you are saying?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"I think that is what my old man means. He never really was blunt in the whole matter on why you were or anything." Lucifer said truthfully. He stood up and smiled down softly at Chloe. "Good night Chloe." He said softly before he turned and headed back inside Lux.'

Lucifer closed his eyes as he heard the screams from down below. "I'm sorry I can't help you." He whispered softly as the tears welled up in his eyes. He looked down as he felt the tears start to fall down his face.

'Lucifer was busy reading over letters at his desk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"So you do, do paperwork?" Came Chloe's soft voice from beside him.

Lucifer looked up at her and flashed her a sexy smile on his face. "I run a club so yes I do a lot of paperwork." He turned as he put his pen down. "So what can I do for you detective?"

"Its time for our date Lucifer?" Chloe said with a sexy smile of her own.

Lucifer looked at his watch. "Your right and I will make it up to you." He capped his pen as he stood up and took his jacket off the back of his chair and put it on. He held out his hand to her. "Ready?"

Chloe smiled softly as she placed her hand in his. "Always. Besides I'm not the one with Trixie tonight."

Lucifer couldn't help the wicked grin that crossed his face. "Good I don't have to let you go home tonight."

Chloe blushed as she walked to the elevator with him. "You're lucky that I love you." She said smiling at him.

Lucifer stood still as he heard her words for the first time. "You just said those words." He felt the beat of his heart picks up at hearing them for the first time ever.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah I did are you okay with that?" Somehow she already knew the answer to that one.

Lucifer pulled her up against him before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back after a while whispering softly against her lips. "More then anything it's beyond good it's great."

Chloe leaned forward for another kiss before she remembered they had to get going. "We should get going."

Lucifer chuckled softly as they walked towards the elevator again. He wondered if tonight he could have sex with her. Or would it be another night with her instead?'

Lucifer reached up and removed the tears on his face. He sat down in his chair as he looked up skyward up towards his father. "Your the cause of all of this father." He sighed softly as he looked down at the ground as his mind drifted off again.

'Lucifer rolled over and smiled at his very naked and well-fucked girlfriend. "Another round?"

Chloe cracked open an eye. "Sleep first."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he kisses the spot in the middle of her spine. "Alright." He fell asleep when he woke up hours later he was alone in bed. Lucifer got up and grabbed his robe as he started to look around his loft.

Dan stepped off the elevator and looked at Lucifer. "Sit down we need to talk."

Lucifer was about to say something when he saw how upset Dan was. And the fact he had been crying as well too. He sat down and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked thinking something had happened to the small little human.

"Chloe was called into work a case just landed. She was on her way to the station to get the file when she was t boned hard." Dan saw Lucifer bend his head and felt bad for the other male as he kept on talking. "She died on impact when she was thrown from the car." He said truthfully. "The driver of the other car had a heart attack as they were heading home." Dan reached out and pat Lucifer on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone is there anyone you want me to call for you?"

Lucifer stood up and turned and walked away from Dan heading towards his bathroom. Where once inside he locked the door and turned the fan on overhead. Hours later he came out and stepped outside and looked up skywards. "AZAREL!" He bellowed calling for his little sister to come to him.

"She's okay big brother?" Azarel said from behind Lucifer. "She made it safely to the other side."

"I want her back." He said softly.

"I know, we all know big brother. But she has to go through the pearly gates if that is where her soul belongs." Azarel said softly. "That's the rules."

"Dam the rules and bloody fucking hell on what our father thinks and says things should be. I want Chloe Decker back in my arms again is that too much to ask?" Lucifer asked his baby sister.

Azarel shook her head slightly. "No, it isn't. But that's not how things work for the dead. You know that as well as I do. We both handle the dead through your's is more like a prison then my job." She reached out and touched Lucifer's arm. "If she crosses through the pearly gates maybe dad will let you come visit her or something?"

Lucifer looked at his sister annoyed.

Azarel looked worried before she whispered softly. "Okay then." She said before she turned and walked away.

A couple of days later Lucifer stood off to the side as he watched them lower Chloe's body into the ground. And with that, he withdrew from Dan, Ella, Linda, and Trixie as well too. He couldn't look at them without thinking about her. Though he did try to withdraw from Mazikeen she wasn't having any of that at all.'

Lucifer sighed softly as he stood back up and walked back to the edge and looked out again.


	2. Lucifer Morns his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise for my readers in the story. Hope you see what it is ;)

'Lucifer shut himself off from everyone after Chloe's death. He kept getting bugged by everyone.

"Come on Lucifer you can't hold your self in here. It's not something Chloe would want you to do." Dan said standing there glaring at him. "I would threaten you with Trixie but I don't want her to see you like this man."

"Good!" Lucifer said softly.

Dan shook his head slightly. "She would be saddened by seeing you like this." Dan left not long after that.

Ella arrived a few days later. "Why don't you take me clubbing?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly and pointed at the elevator. "You can go do what you wish." He said popping some pills and taking some vodka after the fact.

"Chloe wouldn't want to see you like this, Lucifer?" Ella said simply.

After Ella left Lucifer laid down as tears fell down his face. "I still miss her father."

Mazikeen arrived a week later she found Lucifer in dirty clothes laying in his bed not really moving. "Lucifer?" She asked as she walked over to him and poked him in his arm.

"Leave me be." Came a grumble from him that sounded dry and kind of sore as well too.

"I can't leave you like this. Linda says you should come in and speak to her. You need to greave she is in a far better place and is safe." Mazikeen said simply as she looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't say anything he remained right where he was.

Mazikeen walked over and tried to pick up Lucifer. "Come on you need to get up."

"I will not!" Lucifer said snapping at her and shoving her away from him. "Leave me be Mazikeen."

"I WILL NOT!" She shouted at him before she yanked him up and shoved him into the bathroom. "TAKE A SHOWER YOU STINK!" She said right before she slammed the door on him.

Lucifer stood there staring at the door before he sighed sadly. He stripped and stepped into the shower.'

Lucifer didn't turn when he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Where do you want to go?" He asked the person behind him.

"We have spent all these century's traveling the world. They don't have much longer before they are dead. And will be with your brother's and sisters in heaven. Or with us in hell."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sad but true."

"There was a time you was a lost soul your self."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yeah, I was. But you saved me and showed me the light again." He went to turn his head to look at her.

"Remember when I appeared again to you?"

Lucifer blushed as he remembered back to that. It was a good thing the bed sheets were changed.

'Lucifer finished his shower and he felt better. That was until he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like the image of death." He shook his head slightly before he shaved his face. He ran a brush through his hair as well before he brushed his teeth too. He opened his bathroom door and stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He headed out into his bedroom when he stopped short. He stared at the person sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked a couple of times before he reached up and pinched himself as he muttered. "I'm dreaming?"

Chloe sat there dressed in a white dress smiled sadly at him. "No your not." She stood up and walked up to him. She reached out and touched his face gently. "I told your sister that my death would be the hardest on you."

Lucifer reached out and touched her. His hands shook as he reached out to feel her. "How? You died I know I have seen your body."

Chloe leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his chin. "I didn't go into the light right away. I was wandering around I checked in on Dan and Trixie as well. I wanted to make sure she was handling this well." She ran her hands across his face. "I came and checked up on you and I was so saddened by what I saw."

Lucifer walked her over to his now clean bed and sat her down on his bed. He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't take it well. I thought you were in the Silver City away from me forever."

Chloe smiled softly. "I met your father after Azarel located me and flew me up there." She smiled softly. "I told him it was cruel of him to take me out of your life forever." She shook her head slightly. "Funny thing is I didn't think he would agree with me. And he did Lucifer he didn't like how you were over the whole matter." She took his hand and placed it on her leg. "He hated seeing his baby boy like that."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "He doesn't care..." He stopped talking when Chloe put a hand over his mouth. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"He loves you dearly." Chloe smiled softly.

"Are you here to stay or do you have to go back?" Lucifer asked worried this was his, only time he would see her again. And he wanted to know how long he had to figure out how to keep her here with him FOREVER.

Chloe smiled softly at him before she stood up and straddled his lap. "What do you think?" She asked with a cock of her brow.

Lucifer felt himself stir under his towel. "You better or else." He said simply.

"Or what you will go to war against your old man again?" Chloe shook her head slightly. "I will stick to you like glue though I'm not sure if I make you mortal or not."

Lucifer reached up and swatted her behind. "I love you, Chloe Decker."

Chloe blushed softly. "I love you until the end of time Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer snuggled against her. Before he dragged her further up on his bed. "Mine!" He said simply.

Chloe laughed softly. "Lucifer?"

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Don't let Dan or Trixie know I am back okay?" Chloe asked simply.

"I can take us on a trip. A way for my self to 'heal' where you can run around in a two-piece or nude would be even better." Lucifer said with a wicked grin.

Chloe laughed softly. "You always wanted to see me wear a thong."

Lucifer moaned softly. "Yes." He said simply. "We are going to have to change your hair, style, and color. As well at least your clothes too before we leave."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Agreed."

Lucifer fell asleep holding Chloe against him.'

Chloe stepped around and sat down on Lucifer's lap. "It's sad this is how things have turned out for the human's."

"Yes, it is. But we knew it would end one way or another for the human's." Lucifer said simply. "Besides once the last human has died and all the souls have been sorted we can return to the Silver City."

"You can show me your old bedroom, Lucifer?" Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer blushed. "Oh, father."

Chloe giggled as she snuggled up against him.

"I should punish you for giggling at me?" Lucifer said simply.

"Do you remember everything that happened when you went to speak to the group. While Mazikeen brought me what I want and helped me with the whole hair problem as well too?" Chloe asked as she looked at him.

Lucifer cracked up laughing. "Yeah, and what you wore on the beach too." He couldn't help the wicked grin on his face as he thought back to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bows and looks up with a wicked smirk on my face*


	3. Heading off to the beach for a little fun.

'Lucifer headed out heading to the police station.

Dan and Ella both stopped there talking when they saw Lucifer walking into. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "I'm leaving for a while. Mazikeen kicked my ass along with my father too."

Ella hugged Lucifer. "Where are you going?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "To a beach, somewhere. Though maybe traveling elsewhere too." He hugged Ella back. "You both understand?"

Ella nodded her head slightly. "I will miss you."

Dan held out his hand to the man. "Trixie will want to see you before you go. She will miss you and if you want to write to her or call her. I will not stand in the way since she cares about you."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I know Chloe would want me to keep in contact with her." He patted Dan on his shoulder. "I will be leaving as soon as I get everything in order."

Dan nodded his head. "The sooner you start your healing. The sooner you can feel better."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Bring her over after school, please. I know she will be upset about me leaving." He looked down at his phone and was annoyed by what he read. 'Really Chloe snuck out to see her daughter. Why?' He texted her back.

"Is everything okay Lucifer?" Ella asked looking at him.

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Mazikeen had issues with something I asked her to handle for me. She will be sticking around for a while. Until she has a new bounty to catch."

Dan didn't really believe it but he dropped it. "Okay."

Lucifer started to walk away.

"You got a feeling he is hiding something?" Ella asked as Lucifer walked.

"Yes, I do always did. But we should still give him his space sadly enough we have too." Dan muttered softly under his breath.

Lucifer drove back to the loft. He walked right up to Chloe and stood there looking at her annoyed. "Really Chloe?" He shook his head slightly. "I know you want to see her and hold her like you could. But you can't she is far too young to understand her mother was brought back as an angel. And has decided to stay with the devil who loves her dearly." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest.

Chloe leaned into him as tears fell down her face. "She is going to grow up without me in it."

Lucifer rubbed her back. "She may grow up without you being there. But you can still be there."

Chloe looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Dan is going to leave me to write, text, call, and email the small little human." He smiled softly. "You can do the email and texting. While I can do the letter writing and calling." Lucifer said with a smile. "Besides we will both still be a part of her life." He bent his head and kissed her on her nose. "Now why don't you go into the bathroom and handle your hair okay?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly.

"Dan is bringing Trixie over later to visit?" Lucifer said when Chloe stepped away from him.

"I will stay in the back listening to her." Chloe pouted slightly. "It hasn't been that long she has forgotten my face."

Lucifer shook his head. "When we get to the beach we will find something for her. And we will send it back to her."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "I would like that."

Lucifer smiled back at her. "Good now run along."

Chloe nodded her head as she walked off.

"You could tell Dan the truth?" Mazikeen said looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Not unless I have too. Chloe didn't handle it well nor did Linda. And he is the only person left to care for the little human."

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "You don't want her to lose both?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "While I am gone you can drive my car if it lets you." He smirked softly.

Mazikeen laughed softly. "I understand. Oh, don't forget to get her a new ID soon."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I made a call as I was on my way home. To get one for her in the morning."

"From the same one who gave us ours?" Mazikeen asked.

"Yes, who else would I use?" Lucifer said simply.

Mazikeen shook her head slightly before she headed into the bathroom.'

"You could run around in the loft wearing nothing one last time before we leave here?" Lucifer muttered softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "My perverted devil. You even love it when I fly around naked that one time for you."

Lucifer reached up and toyed at the red streaks in her hair. "You love having color in your hair. Though you can always go back to all blonde and long again." He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"We should keep on checking the rest of the human race?" Chloe said simply.

"As you wish my queen?" Lucifer said with a smile as he thought back.

'Chloe looked at the little black thong that Lucifer bought her shortly after they arrived at the beach. "Really?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes why not it would look sexy on you my Queen?" Lucifer said laying back on the bed. "What do you want to do now that we are here?"

Chloe turned and gave him a wicked smile as she tossed the tiny little two piece to the nearby chair. She walked towards Lucifer with clear hunger in her eyes. "The one thing I haven't done with you in a while."

Lucifer turned his head to look at her and grinned wickedly at her. "Come to your king." He winked at her and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"As you wish my naughty, naughty king?" Chloe said stalking towards him before she crawled into bed beside him as she removed her shirt slowly.

Lucifer looked from her stomach and up slowly with that naughty wicked grin of his. Was clear as day on his face as he looked her up and over as he licked his bottom lip as he checked her over.

Chloe slowly stripped off her clothes as she watched him.

"My, my you look good enough to eat my queen?" Lucifer said with a wicked smile across his lips.

Chloe walked over and crawled into bed beside him. "What am I going to do with you naughty devil?"

"I'm sure I can think of a lot of things my dear Queen." Lucifer said with a smile that turned into a chuckle when Chloe straddled his head. "As you wish."

Chloe smirked softly as she enjoyed her self letting him eat her out. 'Great way of shutting him up.' She moaned softly over the whole thing.'

Lucifer kissed Chloe's throat. "We should get going before I bend you over something and have my way with you." He said simply.

Chloe blushed softly. "True." She hooked her arm in his as they let their wings out before they took off together into the sky.

Lucifer's mind drifted off to Trixie's wedding day.


	4. Nearing the end

'Lucifer hadn't really been back into down since Chloe's 'death' he thought it was better not to go back anytime soon. Though unlike what his friends thought he had come back into town a time or two without Chloe. They both agreed that not enough time had passed yet for her to show her face again in town. But now it was Trixie's wedding day and he couldn't keep that from Chloe. No matter how much he wanted to protect her. Lucifer walked out of his old bedroom in the loft and smiled at the woman of his life. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe turned and looked annoyed at Lucifer. "Yes I'm fine I'm fat and can't get my dress to zip up. Other than that everything is just peachy."

Lucifer smirked trying not to laugh at his bride as he walked up behind her. "You are sexier as ever." He said reaching out and rubbed her growing belly. "You're pregnant with our child."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky I love you." She said pulling the dress back up.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Always my Queen." He said simply before he reached out and helped her with her dress.

"Did you know your father wanted grandchildren?" Chloe asked suddenly.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, but I know he is thrilled over the whole thing too."

Chloe sighed softly as she found her semi comfy shoes before they headed out together.

Hour's later Trixie danced around the floor with Lucifer. "Your wife reminds me of someone."

Lucifer smiled softly. "She's a good person." He said simply before he patted Trixie on her head.

"Do you think mom is here today?" Trixie asked looking up at Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled back at her. "I am sure of it." He said rather matter of factly.

Trixie looked at him funny. "You're still odd as ever." She said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he kissed her forehead and handed her to her husband. "Goodbye, Trixie."

Trixie reached out and took a hold of his arm. "Do you think you will ever come back permanently?"

Lucifer looked back at Trixie. "One-day little human. One day I will come back you have my word on it." He headed back over to Chloe.'

They arrived at an empty field where three couples stood waiting for them. Chloe, once she was on the ground she ran up to the three couples and pulled one from each couple into her arms tightly. "I missed you three."

Lucifer stood off to the side with there spouses. "Really Chloe? You're going to smother our children to death like that." He shook his head slightly.

Chloe let her three children go and pouted at her husband then. "I have missed Lucy, Samuel, and Elohim." She said simply standing there among her oldest to youngest children.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he walked over and stared at his youngest son. "We may be going into hell and spending the rest of time there are you alright with that my son my little Elohim?" It was more his wife's idea to name his youngest after his own father. Though it was his wife's idea to name all his children none the less he loves them all.

Elohim looked into his father's eyes and smiled at him. "Of course father. We are royal's of hell and the grandchildren of God himself." He turned and looked at his wife and smiled at her. "He placed my wife in my path. And I know it's his idea for where ever we end up."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he walked up to his second namesake. "What about you Samuel?"

"Father really?" He asked simply. "If we are allowed into the Silver City we both know Grandfather will keep you calling you Samuel and I will become Jr. I know that a mother has told me this since I was little trying to get gum out of my hair." He turned and looked sharply at his big sister. "You put it there." He turned sharply when his own wife laughed at him. "Don't make me punish you for that."

Lucifer smacked his oldest son upside his head. "Behave Samuel."

Samuel muttered softly. "Yes, father."

Lucifer walked up to his eldest child and pulled her into his arms to snuggle her. "My little mini-me. What will you do if we are given freedom to return to the Silver City?"

Lucy spoke bluntly at her father. "Have my way with my husband on an almost nightly. Why?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Forgive me for asking." He muttered softly to himself.

Chloe stood off to the side laughing softly.

Lucifer turned his head sharply at her before he looked up as Gabriel was flying down. "Finally." He muttered as he thought back to something briefly.

'Lucifer stripped Chloe of all her clothes and laid her down on his bed. He gently took her hands and tied them above her head. "I should punish you like this more often." He said spreading her legs wide open. As he teased her opening with his cock. He slides inside until he hit bottom. He bent his head and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I so want to mark you mine forever."

"Why don't you?" Chloe moaned softly as she felt Lucifer start to thrust into her slowly.

"Really?" Lucifer asked stilling almost all the way out of her then.

"Yes really and if you don't start moving again. I will kick your ass if not shoot you in the leg." Chloe said sounding annoyed at him.

"As you wish my queen." He muttered with a chuckle before he went back to fucking her. He bent his head and bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark and draw a little blood too. He licked her wound as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again. Until he slammed into hard as he took them both over the edge cumming hard.'

"LUCIFER!" Chloe elbowed him hard in the side. "Where did you go?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "I will tell you when we are alone." He bent his head and kissed the mark he left on her throat all those century's ago.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Father has made his words known."

Lucifer looked annoyed at his brother. "And?"

"Morningstar family we welcome you into the Silver City." He looked at his baby brother and held out his hand. "Welcome home Samuel Morningstar Sr."

Lucifer smirked softly before he took his brother's hand in his. "I will show my wife alone after some 'alone' time if you get my drift.

Lucy, Samuel Jr, and Elohim both spoke at the same time. "EWW DAD!"

Lucifer and Chloe laughed as they along with there children and eldest brother guided them back to heaven.

Once they landed Gabriel guided his niece and nephew's on threw ahead of them. "I will show you four around."

Lucifer walked up to his father who just stood there looking at each other. "You never gave up on me did you?"

God shook his head slightly. "Not even once my son. Besides if I did then Chloe would never have been blessed into being and in your path."

Lucifer looked at Chloe and then turned and looked at his father. He did the one thing neither men thought he could and would do. He hugged his own man and took a hold of his wife's hand before he walked off with her towards his own bedchambers.

God just stood there watching before he smiled softly. "More grandchildren I see." He chuckled softly to himself before he walked off whistling to himself as he went.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thee End my little peeps.


End file.
